


Bane of Heart

by ArenLuxon



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Issei has lost his love for breasts. Rias tries to help him regain it.





	Bane of Heart

They arrived in an exact replica of his room.

“Why did you recreate my room?” he asked.

“To make sure no one would disturb us. I have some plans.”

“Plans?”

“Sit down on the bed.”

Shrugging he sat down on the covers.

Rias took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

She pressed the button on the stereo and then stood right in front of him. Just outside the reach of his hands.

Slowly, she started moving on the tones of the music.

Rias had already removed her shoes prior to entering his room, so she could start with the black shoulder cape.

The complicated uniform of Kuoh Academy was actually really suitable for stripping, because it contained many layers.

When the ribbon was undone, she let the garment slide to the ground.

There wasn’t much reaction from Ise. He kept his eyes on her, but she knew he did it out of respect for her. He knew she was trying to help him.

Rias had not expected things to be so easy.

She continued to dance for him. Her fingers crawled down and found the buttons of her black corset.

She opened them one by one, still getting no reaction from Ise.

She changed the song to a more rapid one.

Then, she got rid of the slow sensual movements and instead danced more passionately. As if she was partaking in a ritual where a girl was drugged and then force to dance until she dropped death.

Sweat started pooling in her armpits, but she was already undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Before any major stains became visible, her blouse fell down on the small pile of clothes.

Usually, her red lacy bra would excite him, but today, she got no reaction.

Rias pulled down the zipper of her magenta shirt and let it fall down too.

Her panties were matching red lace.

Now was the key point. If this didn’t work, she was fucked.   
Ignoring the pun she just made, she moved her hand to the string tied in a bow which kept her panties on.

Something appeared in his eyes.

Fear.

She knew perfectly well that a striptease was to be performed in a certain order. For a proper one, she had to remove her bra first and then her panties. 

“Is there something wrong?” she purred. “You don’t care about my breasts, do you? I could as well keep my bra on.” She pulled the cord.

Ise swallowed hard. “Of course.”

Smiling inwardly, she pulled on the other cord too, causing her panties to drop to the floor.

Despite losing his love for breasts, Ise was still a pervert deep down.

Even if she could not break the power of Bane of Heart, she could give him a different catalyst to reach Balance Breaker.

Although, she thought, her face flushing read. If her...pussy, became his catalyst for Balance Breaker, she would die of embarrassment. Showing him her breasts in the middle of a battle was already embarrassing enough, let alone anything more than that.

But they needed Issei back, at full power. And she would do whatever it took to get the old one back.

She breathed in slowly, gathering her courage.

Then, she spread her legs, giving him a full view of her...parts.

She reached down and spread her lips, as if he didn’t see enough.

His breathing changed slightly.

It was working, but he needed more. Much more.

She was still holding open her pussy with her index and middle finger. She moved her ring finger to take over. Her now free middle finger bended. She took another deep breath before pushing her finger in.

It hurt a little bit. She wasn’t used to this and the stress had made her virgin-pussy even tighter.    
She pushed in further until she was in to her second knuckle. She could feel fluids dripping down along her finger. The striptease had aroused her, a lot.

She pulled it back out, but not completely. Before reaching the end, she pushed it back in. Her hand quickly established a rhythm, one that slowed and sped up.

Her fluids spread quickly until half of her hand was coated in them.

She moved to two fingers and gasped slightly at the fuller sensation.

Soft moans started to leak out from her upper lips.

Her breathing was quick and ragged now.

She saw a slight bulge in his pants. A bulge he tried to cover up by putting his hand in his pocket.

Now, for the next step.

She pulled out her fingers, squirming slightly at the loss of the wonderful sensation. For now, she would have to focus on Ise.

But if this didn’t work, she would need a couple hours with her vibrator before her head would clear up enough.

Like the other girls, she had a small, egg shaped vibrator which she used when she was incredibly horny. Her habit of sleeping naked with Ise made certain this would happen about once a week at the very least.

Ise was terrible at hiding his porn, and the girls caught him masturbating about once every other week. But he still had no idea all of the gorgeous girls living in his house also masturbated. Some even whispered his name while doing so.

Akeno, being the most perverted of them, had a habit of-

She cut off the thought.

Focus, Rias. Now is the moment.

She took two small steps, closing the short distance.

Ise’s breathing grew quicker.

Graciously, she kneeled in front of him.

Then, she put her hands on his knees and moved closer to his crotch.

His breathing grew even faster.

Rias slowed down as she got closer, dragging out the moment, before finally, letting her hand slip around his...thing.

He was huge. Like, really huge. Her hand couldn’t reach all the way around and even with two hands, she couldn’t cover his entire length.

Rias moved her hand to his zipper.

“Buchou,” he whispered, his voice strained.

She shushed him. “Let me service you, Ise.”

He nodded, trying to control his breathing.

She pulled down his zipper and took out his cock.

Now that she could study it properly, it was even bigger than she had anticipated. Her pussy clenched tightly.

She had already promised her virginity to him, but if that massive thing went inside of her, she would die from pain or pleasure, or, quite possibly, both.

She took his cock and moved her hand upward in a tight grip. Then, she released it partly and moved back down. She had seen his porn and knew how to give a proper handjob.

Her plan was to use her mouth, but now that this thing was right in front of her, she was kinda reluctant to pop it into her mouth. What if she choked?

She smiled, trying to imagine how Sirzech would react if he found her dead with her mouth on Ise’s cock. In his rage, he might annihilate Japan with the Power of Destruction.

Best be careful, she thought, sticking out her tongue.

She tentatively licked the head.

A shiver went through Ise.

Gaining a little courage, she wrapped her lips around him and continued licking.

Soft convulsions went through his body.

Her wetness was starting to Overflow .

She could no longer stand this.

She kept her right hand at his cock to position it for her mouth, and slipped the other hand between her legs.

Her thumb worked her clit while her fingers slid in and out of her wet pussy.

Moaning, she took him deeper into her mouth and sucked hard.

He lasted around one minute of hard sucking.

“I’m gonna-” he didn’t get further than that. Ise erupted in her mouth, filling it quickly. As the strong taste filled her, she came too, fluids dripping out on the carpet.

The stream of cum slowed down.

She used her hands to squeeze out the last bits. Then, like she had seen in his porn, she showed him his sperm. There was so much that a bit had leaked out on her chin, but she had done her best to keep it all in.

She closed her mouth and swallowed, keeping eye contact, which turned out to be easier said than done. The slimy, sticky mess seemed to remain stuck in her throat and her stomach was determined to send it back up.

But she couldn’t fuck up now.

She swallowed again, harder.

“Rias?” he asked.

Her inner little girl danced around in ecstasy because he had used her first name.

“Can I see your breasts?”

She smiled. “Of course.”

She stood up and, without missing a beat, reached back and undid the hook.

Her bra fell to the ground.

His Boosted Gear appeared, glowing brightly.

[Let’s not speak about this...ever,] Ddraig said.

“Agreed.”


End file.
